


Hidden Gem:  Reunion

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Gem.  Kuroo is home from college for the holidays.





	Hidden Gem:  Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinaichigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinaichigo/gifts).



> Again, SEQUEL. You'll be confused if you haven't read Hidden Gem. Though you could just be here for the smut, to which I say, proceed.

It was Christmas night, and Tsukishima felt that he was going to be repelled by the sound of jingling bells for months after having to wear this outfit. White tank top, candy-cane stripped stockings, red heels, and a red skirt lined with small golden bells that jingled and chimed and rang with every little movement he made... it was enough to make a man go nuts. The sound grated on his nerves as he twisted and turned on the pole, his patience running thin as the minutes dragged on.

He couldn't remember the last time a night at work had seemed like a year.

But maybe that wasn't so much the bells as it was the fact he was going to see Kuroo at the end of the night.

Maybe both.

God, he missed Kuroo. It'd been jarring, going from seeing his boyfriend every single day at home and at work and in between, to seeing him only on a computer screen. There was a new bartender working the bar, a pleasant but sort of quiet man named Kai. Midnight was now the proud roommate of Tsukishima, due to the college dorms not allowing pets. They were subtle changes, but constant reminders that Kuroo was far away. 

It wasn't like they never saw each other. They would catch train rides to spend some weekends together, but it was difficult to line up their schedules when Tsukishima worked nights and often weekends. Kuroo hadn't even come home after the first term, because he was working a job on the college campus. 

But now, after second term, he was finally coming home for the holidays, for a full two weeks.

“Last song of the night, everyone. But you know what they say: they save the best for last. So we hope you'll stick around,” Oikawa announced, strutting to the edge of the stage and shooting flirty looks into the crowd. 

'Finally,' Tsukishima groaned in his head, leaning against the pole for the very brief moment of rest he'd get between songs. Catching his breath, he let his eyes roam the faces closest to his platform, affording them a smirk. Locking eyes with a few of them was a good ploy to receive a few more tips. Then the heavy beats of music began playing, and he hoisted himself up the pole, swinging around slowly, the bells jingling at his waist. It was with fluid, familiar movements that he arched his back and rolled his hips. He sneaked glances over at Akaashi's platform, jealous because the other dancer was wearing an outfit more focused on ribbons. No stupid bells to knock against his thighs.

Tsukishima licked a bead of sweat off his upper lip, trying to get himself out of this tense, terrible mood he found himself in. Having eyes constantly glued to him left no room for error. Even if he was the 'Ice Prince', there was a difference between being irritated and being untouchable. He had to focus on the music, focus on all the little gestures and movements that caught attention, focus on the regulars and strangers alike who had chosen to crowd his platform to see him perform-

His heart skipped when he looked down to see Kuroo standing there, just behind the guys who were leaning against the platform. He looked good, like he always did, with a tight maroon shirt and a black jacket. His hair was a little shorter, freshly cut, though it still managed to stick up in its natural way. With arms crossed, he tilted his chin to look up at Tsukishima, an affectionate smile across his lips and a twinkle in his eyes that was so astonishingly different from all the other looks directed at him.

Tsukishima shivered and redoubled his efforts in focusing on the performance, up until the melody of the last song faded from the speakers. There was sudden and loud clapping and wolf-whistling from the audience. He heard Oikawa saying something through the speakers again, and vaguely heard one of the men at his feet yell, “Good night, Citrine!” He paid it no mind, locking his eyes on Kuroo and shuffling toward the edge of the stage. He saw Kuroo's eyebrows shoot up, saw the raven nudge around another guy to get to the edge, saw Kuroo lift his arms, and Tsukishima pushed off the platform, into those arms. Kuroo caught him effortlessly, tugging him close and into a kiss that easily made Tsukishima forget about the stupid bells. He brought a hand up to cup the side of Kuroo's face, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, aware that one of his high heels had slipped off his dangling feet but not caring in the slightest. He cared much more about the warmth of Kuroo's body and the softness of his lips caressing his own.

“.. welcome back,” Tsukishima greeted, after dragging himself away just enough to see Kuroo's face. Those eyelashes fluttered, his eyelids opening, and Tsukishima could finally observe the rich brown of Kuroo's irises.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Kuroo muttered, a grin making his eyes squint. Tsukishima belatedly realized he was smiling too.

“Wow, how do I get a good-bye like that?” Some guy commented next to them. It brought more reality to the situation, and Tsukishima tapped Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo understood the message, loosening his hold until Tsukishima's feet hit the floor, and the blond slipped his foot back into the high heel that had slipped off.

“That was a hello, and it's completely off limits to anyone but me,” Kuroo replied cheekily to the guy, squeezing at Tsukishima's waist.

“Luckyyy!” The guy replied amiably, dragging out the last symbol as he walked away from the couple, surely making his way out of the club for the night. 

“Aren't I?” Kuroo yelled at his retreating back before turning his attention back to Tsukishima. “For real, though, you must have really missed me to kiss me in front of a crowd!”

Truthfully, Tsukishima wanted to do more, audience or not. But that could wait until they were truly alone, and the only way that was going to happen was if Tsukishima let go of Kuroo. 

He lingered anyway, roaming his fingers through the shorter hairs on Kuroo's nape in rhythmical patterns and thoroughly enjoying his boyfriend's presence here, next to him.

“Don't get used to it,” Tsukishima warned, with no real bite. No matter how badly he missed Kuroo, he couldn't let that bedhead of his grow any larger than it already was. 

“If you don't get these tips, I'm going to swipe them from under your nose,” Oikawa's voice filtered into the little bubble Kuroo and he had created for themselves. Tsukishima looked up to see Oikawa standing on his platform, gesturing to the few bills that had been thrown on the surface during the dance. 

“Good to know you're as impolite as ever. Hi to you too,” Kuroo said sarcastically, grinning up at Oikawa. Oikawa held up his middle finger.

“Welcome back,” Oikawa chirped before turning on his heel and heading toward the dressing room.

“Do I need to remind him that he paid into the fund that sent me to college? He's in denial that he loves me,” Kuroo snickered. Tsukishima snorted, finally stepping away from him to grab the few bills.

“Didn't you have a late class today? It would have been easier to catch a train tomorrow,” Tsukishima said.

“You mean today. It's after two. Which means I missed the opportunity to tell you Merry Christmas,” Kuroo noted. Like a magnet, Kuroo attached himself back to Tsukishima, wrapping an arm around the blond's waist as he counted the money. Tsukishima felt the hand linger at his waist, the fingers pinching the fabric, and then the appendage purposefully shaking the skirt to make the bells jingle. Tsukishima quickly grabbed hold of his hand to put a stop to the annoying sound and tossed Kuroo an unimpressed look.

“Don't. I've listened to these things all night long and I'm about ready to cut someone,” Tsukishima warned, though it only made Kuroo's grin widen.

“Aw, get in the Christmas spirit, Kei,” Kuroo teased, rustling his hand against the fabric to make the bells knock again. Tsukishima slipped out of his hold and took two steps back to create some distance, slowly walking backwards toward the dressing room.

“Some guy dressed as Santa came in the club tonight. I've had enough Christmas spirit to last me a lifetime,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo followed after him.

“No fucking way,” Kuroo said, a sharp laugh escaping him. “Guess even 'ol Saint Nick needs some loving.”

“Gross,” Tsukishima snorted. He paused outside of the open dressing room door. “I'll be right back out.”

“Wait, wait!” Kuroo exclaimed, rushing back into Tsukishima's space. Tsukishima wasn't even surprised by the hands suddenly on his cheeks, drawing his face into a kiss. It was a very Kuroo move, affectionate and playful and so easy to get swept up in. As effortless as it would be to kiss Kuroo all night standing where they were, it was much more appealing to think of kissing Kuroo all night in the comfort and solitude of his own apartment. Logically, Tsukishima knew this. But Kuroo was so warm and his lips were so tempting, and simply having him close with the knowledge that he didn't have to let go after a short weekend passed, Tsukishima found himself leaning in, dragging it out. 

“And you call us disgustingly cute.”

Interrupted, again, Tsukishima released Kuroo's lips and looked over at where Akaashi stood in the doorway to the dressing room with nothing but jeans on, clearly in the middle of changing.

“Hey Akaashi,” Kuroo greeted with a grin, arms still wrapped around Tsukishima's waist.

“You need to go see Bokuto before he literally vibrates his way to a heart attack. He's been complaining about not seeing his 'best bro in decades',” Akaashi replied, a fond smile on his lips as he wrote finger quotations in the air. A bout of laughter left Kuroo, loud in Tsukishima's ears.

“Will do,” Kuroo promised. Tsukishima had a strange urge to say something possessive, something that forbade Kuroo from even thinking about going anywhere Tsukishima was not until he'd had Kuroo locked up in his apartment for at least a few days. Which wasn't even possible, because Tsukishima had to work, and wow... Tsukishima had never known himself to be so... clingy. But he'd never thought of himself as much of a relationship person, either, so Kuroo was blowing away all expectations he'd had for himself.

Tsukishima couldn't bring himself to mind.

“I'm going to change now,” Tsukishima said, pressing against Kuroo's chest. Kuroo's eyes snapped back to him, his lower lip jutting out just enough to be a pout. It was ridiculous. It made Tsukishima's chest swell with warmth.

“Fiiine,” Kuroo said, letting him go. “But hurry up, because your present is at home.”

Tsukishima paused.

“You've already been to my apartment?” Tsukishima asked. Then, his brows furrowed. “Present? We said we weren't getting each other anything.”

The two-week vacation they would get to spend with each other was what they agreed to be present-worthy enough. Kuroo was hell-bent on saving, because despite a scholarship and his first year paid off, getting a college degree required more than just one year of attendance. 

“I missed my baby! Who is looking a little fat, by the way. You're totally spoiling her,” Kuroo accused.

“As if you didn't,” Tsukishima retorted, crossing his arms.

“The present is no big deal. It's kind of something for both of us,” Kuroo said with a grin.

“Oh my God, it's a sex toy,” Akaashi chimed in.

“Well, I mean, it's not, but that would be-”

“Shut your mouth,” Tsukishima cut him off. Who knew what kinds of embarrassing things could spew from Kuroo's mouth if he let that train of thought continue. Even if Kuroo was joking around, Tsukishima much preferred if they had those kinds of conversations without curious ears. He briefly entertained the thought of toys, given that they'd never broached the subject before, and he wondered if Kuroo was actually into something like that.

But, again, all that could wait until he was alone with Kuroo.

Finally, Tsukishima rid himself of the horrid bells and threw on something comfortable. It was nice, being able to walk home with Kuroo again. They sat shoulder-to-shoulder on the train, Tsukishima listening to Kuroo ranting about difficult classes and boring professors and how most of the cafeteria food sucked but wow the tonkatsu was the greatest. A few of the topics of conversation were stories Tsukishima had heard before, but he didn't much mind the repetition, more interested in how animated Kuroo got when he talked. The train car was colder than normal, as it routinely was when snow blanketed the landscape, and Kuroo complained about Tsukishima not wearing gloves. Because of that, Kuroo's hands were constantly grabbing hold of Tsukishima's own, twining their fingers together and then rubbing their hands against each other and then trapping his cool fingertips beneath large palms. It was just as calming as it was stimulating, a growing eagerness buzzing beneath his skin.

He needed to stop sneaking glances at Kuroo's lips, if only to avoid the mass of pestering he'd receive for it. He had a feeling he'd been caught a couple times, though, because Kuroo would look at him and smirk at random.

“Ah, I feel like I've talked a lot,” Kuroo said sheepishly. The train was nearing their stop – no more than five minutes away. Tsukishima felt Kuroo's hands move in his again, fingers rubbing circles into his own in an attempt to keep them warm. “I'll let you listen to your headphones.”

Said headphones were still buried in his jacket pocket.

“Don't really feel like it,” Tsukishima denied. 

“Oho. That's something I never thought I'd hear in my lifetime,” Kuroo teased. “Did my Kei grow more social since I've been away?”

Tsukishima rather liked the use of 'my'.

How mushy.

“Hardly,” Tsukishima snorted.

“Rather be distracted by me than by your music?” Kuroo asked with twinkling eyes. 

“You are rather distracting. Sometimes in the worst of ways,” Tsukishima drawled.

“You mean the best of ways,” Kuroo corrected. He leaned closer, nuzzling the side of Tsukishima's head until his lips brushed Tsukishima's earlobe as he spoke again. “But it's okay. You're distracting too.”

The warm, low timber sent a warmth through Tsukishima's body that could easily battle the coldness of the train-car. Again, for the umpteenth time that night, Tsukishima fervently wished he was already in his apartment, alone with his very much missed boyfriend. Knowing it was the most he could get away with, Tsukishima bent his elbow behind Kuroo's shoulders, gently scratching at the hair at the nape of Kuroo's neck. He smiled when Kuroo leaned back into the touch.

“My statement still stands. The worst. Because I really want to kiss you right now,” Tsukishima whispered, their heads hovering close. Another grin raced across Kuroo's lips. He peered up at Tsukishima from the bent angle of his head.

“That all?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima slipped his fingers down Kuroo's neck and into the collar of his jacket.

“No. But the rest requires me in between your legs,” Tsukishima murmured. He was pleased to see the surprise on Kuroo's face. He probably thought Tsukishima wouldn't be so forward. The surprise didn't last long, though, when the meaning of the words seeped in. Kuroo turned away and bit his lip, gnawing on the pliable flesh, and Tsukishima chuckled lowly. Knowing Kuroo was affected by his words and was thinking along the same lines as Tsukishima made the tension even more prevalent between them. Tsukishima had no problems keeping that buzzing anxiousness alive, running varying patterns along the back of Kuroo's neck with his fingers.

When the train did come to a stop, Tsukishima reluctantly pulled himself away to stand. Kuroo almost immediately connected their hands again, and Tsukishima allowed it, walking hand-in-hand off the train and out of the station. The sounds of people slowly faded behind them as they walked further away, down the street that would guide them to Tsukishima's apartment. 

Correction, _their_ apartment.

Tsukishima's strides may have been a little wide, even for his long legs.

The fact Kuroo had a present for him flashed across his mind, but he highly doubted he'd be able to keep himself in check long enough to receive such a thing. Not when he was desperate to get out of the cold, to get out of the public's eye, and to get Kuroo out of his clothes. So focused on his beeline for the apartment, he didn't sense Kuroo's next movement, and let out a soft sound of surprise when his arm was grabbed and pulled.

There was a strong sense of deja vu when Kuroo tugged him into the shadows of an alleyway between two residential buildings and flattened him against the wall. He remembered the raven had done the exact same thing, in this exact same alley, when they'd first started dating, and it brought pleasant flashbacks to his mind. But this time, Tsukishima could feel the iciness of the concrete wall on his back, even through his layers of clothes, and this time, Tsukishima did not have the mind or even strength to fight against being manhandled.

Not like he wanted to.

Kuroo's kiss was a polar opposite to the cold seeping into his back; searing and inviting. Tsukishima arched his torso up into his boyfriend, melding their bodies together just as seamlessly as their lips. 

The kisses they had shared in the Hidden Gem had been passionate but tame. A 'welcome back'. An 'I missed you'. These were heated, filled with promise and laced with a hunger that had Tsukishima clutching at Kuroo's shoulders. He gripped the fabric of Kuroo's jacket, his every instinct telling him to rip it off Kuroo's shoulders, but _again_.. they weren't _home_.

Tsukishima had the rather ridiculous thought that teleportation devices would truly be the greatest achievement on earth. He promptly found himself thinking Kuroo was a terrible influence, and then found himself grinning into the kiss, despite the intensity of it.

“Mm.. Tetsu-” Tsukishima tried, but was firmly cut off by a tongue slipping between his lips. He shivered at the feeling, caressing that tongue with his own before trying again. “Tetsu. Let's go home.”

He quickly buried his face in the crook of Kuroo's neck to prevent another onslaught of kisses, no matter how wonderful they were. 

“Ugh,” he heard Kuroo complain, right before he was pulled off the wall and into a tight hug. His cold nose felt nice pressed against Kuroo's warm neck. “I love you so much. How am I not supposed to attack you when you say shit like that?”

Tsukishima snorted against his skin, eyes crinkled from smiling so much. He left the warmth of Kuroo's neck to face him.

“I want nothing more, but when we're home,” Tsukishima emphasized again, using the fist-fulls of Kuroo's jacket to start dragging him back out of the alleyway. Kuroo let himself be dragged.

“Will you wear my present? You should,” Kuroo said, one hand venturing beneath Tsukishima's coat to grope at his backside. 

“Wear?” Tsukishima prompted, stopping when they were back on the sidewalk. He sent a quick look around to check for on-lookers. He felt particularly light tonight, to the point he didn't think he'd mind a weird look or two shot their way if it meant he didn't have to let go of Kuroo, but he didn't want to scar some little kid or anything either.

“I might have gotten you some lingerie,” Kuroo said, with what was supposed to be an innocent face, but looked anything but. “I mean, maybe I should have asked. I know you usually only wear those outfits for the club... but you wore that cheerleading outfit that one time and I thought the lingerie would look _really_ good on you.”

“You're spoiled, is what you are,” Tsukishima commented, taking hold of Kuroo's arms and prying them away from his waist. He linked their hands and started walking toward the apartment again.

“So that's a yes?” Kuroo asked, walking alongside him, squeezing his hand and leaning in close. 

“Maybe,” Tsukishima answered.

“That's a yes,” Kuroo said more firmly, sounding both smug and excited. He leaned over to place a kiss on Tsukishima's cheek. Then, almost like an afterthought, did it again, and again.

“Oh my God, you dork, just walk,” Tsukishima chuckled, shoving a hand at his face to stop the peck assault. 

“I missed you!” Kuroo exclaimed, like it gave him all the right in the world to cover Tsukishima with kisses. Tsukishima gasped when a hand came down on his ass with a slap.

“You are rid-”

“Ridiculously in love with you, yes, I know you know,” Kuroo grinned brightly. Tsukishima felt the blush race across his face and walked faster.

By some miracle graced by the heavens above, they managed to make it to the front door of the apartment. The journey of crossing the threshold was not without a lot of groping and laughter, and Tsukishima breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut them away from the rest of the world, the deadbolt locking them in. It wasn't a surprise to Tsukishima that they didn't make it past the entryway before clothes were coming off. In fact, Tsukishima was the one taking charge, pressing Kuroo against the front door and undoing his belt as soon as the raven's hands yanked the jacket from his shoulders.

“Here's what I'm thinking,” Tsukishima said, the words just a little fast in his rush. He unbuttoned and unzipped Kuroo's jeans as soon as the belt was undone, keeping his heated gaze locked on Kuroo's eyes. “I'm going to blow you right here. And then I'm going to take a shower, get dressed in whatever your present is, and we'll continue this in my bed.”

A short, shaky laugh was Kuroo's first response, his gloved fingers trailing beneath Tsukishima's shirt and rucking the material up to his armpits. Tsukishima tugged Kuroo's pants down before lifting his arms to the shirt could be removed. 

“Sure you have to take a shower?” Kuroo asked, peeling his gloves off before gripping Tsukishima's bare waist with his bare hands, bringing them close. Their lips connected again, a little sloppy in their eagerness, but all-together perfect. The kiss was a little stunted, due to Kuroo hastily trying to remove his own jacket, quite a feat with Tsukishima pressing him to the door. They laughed in little breathless pants whenever their noses bumped. Tsukishima heard the quiet thump of Kuroo's jacket hit the floor.

Then there was a small meow.

Halting his movements, Tsukishima turned to look down at the floor. Peeking out from where the jacket arm had landed on her, Midnight swished her tail.

“... yes, I'm absolutely sure I have to take a shower. I'm also going to protect this little one's innocence. Give me a second,” Tsukishima said, peeling himself away from Kuroo and leaning down to snatch up the cat. Kuroo laughed behind him as Tsukishima shuffled into his bedroom, placing Midnight on the bedroom floor and giving her some chin scratches for good measure before shutting the door.

“What a gentleman,” Kuroo snickered as he walked back.

“Take off your boxers,” Tsukishima replied.

“I spoke too soon,” Kuroo chuckled, even as he followed the demand. Tsukishima sank to his knees, taking a moment to appreciate the curve of Kuroo's flushed cock. He wondered how long Kuroo had been fighting the hard-on, given the tension that had been building between them since he first saw Kuroo in the club. Probably since Kuroo had dragged him into the alley. Smirking, Tsukishima ran the flat of his tongue up the vein on the underside of Kuroo's cock, wetting it. Kuroo groaned at the contact, eyes half-lidded as he peered down at him. Tsukishima loved that look.

“Tell me about my present,” Tsukishima said before wrapping his lips around Kuroo's cock and taking it in his mouth. It was heavy and warm, smooth against his tongue, and Tsukishima worked his mouth up and down the muscle. 

“Ah... it's black. Lacey,” Kuroo answered, breathing steadily through his parted lips. Tsukishima looked up at him through his lashes, encouraging, and Kuroo nearly whimpered. “Garter belts and stockings, too.”

Tsukishima withdrew, running his lips down the side of his cock, biting gently at his abdomen and swirling his thumb around the head. Kuroo's hips canted at that, a move Tsukishima knew he had no control over.

“Sounds nice,” Tsukishima replied, leaving open-mouthed kisses up the shaft, until he could suck on the head. Kuroo moaned sweetly at that, his hips jumping forward again, his hand massaging the back of Tsukishima's head. 

“'Nice' doesn't even begin to cover it,” Kuroo said with a breathless laugh. “I've had a lot of fun nights imagining how sexy you'd look in it.”

The pure desire in his voice sent a pleasant tingle down Tsukishima's spine. Kuroo never disappointed in making him feel wanted, adored. Determined to give that feeling back, Tsukishima took his cock in deep again, bobbing his head and wrapping his mouth around him snugly. Kuroo bent a little at the waist, panting and murmuring praises. Tsukishima squeezed his ball sack, rubbing the course skin in the palm of his hand, tasting the precum that oozed from the tip of his cock, breathing through is nose when he swallowed as much as he could.

“Fuuuuck, you're amazing,” Kuroo huffed, tipping his head back until it hit the door. He stayed like that for a moment, breathing harshly, before lowering his head again to meet Tsukishima's gaze. “Keep going like that, baby, and I'll be coming down your throat.”

Baby.

Tsukishima moaned around Kuroo's cock, causing the raven to curse. God, he'd missed Kuroo's dirty talk. He'd missed Kuroo's everything. His own cock twitched, begging for some kind of friction. He imagined himself in Kuroo's lingerie, legs spread and taking his cock hard and fast, his head hitting that special place that drove Tsukishima crazy. The image drove his mouth faster, humming around the hard flesh to edge him closer. Kuroo's hips were trembling and his eyes were becoming glassy.

“Fuck, please,” Kuroo moaned in desperation, right on the edge. Tsukishima wrapped his hand around the base of Kuroo's cock, pumping fast as he sucked on the tip, flicking his tongue over the slit. Kuroo gasped, his head tightening in Tsukishima's hair as he orgasmed. Tsukishima took his hand away and buried Kuroo's cock further inside, letting the sticky white liquid fill his mouth. He swallowed around it, drinking it down, laving his tongue in circles to get every last drop. Kuroo sagged against the door, his chest going in and out in his exertion. Tsukishima placed a kiss on his hipbone before shuffling back, wincing as he stood. 

“Good?” Tsukishima asked needlessly, hands cupping Kuroo's jaw. Kuroo's eyes fluttered open, and he grinned.

“Great, but there's no way I'm done with you,” Kuroo promised. Tsukishima knew if he didn't pull away now, there was no way he'd get that shower he so desperately needed. So reluctantly, he stepped back.

“Where's the outfit?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo straightened, slowly recovering from the pleasant buzz of his body, pointing to a package on the table. Tsukishima raised a brow. “It's a present and you didn't even wrap it?”

Kuroo snorted. 

“Forgive me. I am terrible with wrapping paper and I planned on telling you what it was beforehand anyway,” Kuroo chuckled. Tsukishima stashed that tidbit about being terrible with wrapping paper in the back of his mind, for it was something he didn't yet know about Kuroo. 

“I'll make the shower quick,” Tsukishima promised, picking up the gift from the table.

“Please do,” Kuroo grinned.

And he did make it as quick as possible while still getting every nook and cranny squeaky clean. He smirked while undoing the package of the lingerie. It was rather flimsy, not meant to cover much. While a body suit, the entire thing was lace, sleeveless with a long v-neck down to his navel. It cut off in the form of cheeky underwear, of which the garter belt went over, straps connecting the belt to the sheer black stockings. Tsukishima was no stranger to the workings of the outfit, and skillfully put it on. He was pleased with the fit, happy that Kuroo remembered his size. If he would have thought of it at the time, he would have grabbed a pair of heels before going in the bathroom, but he was sure Kuroo wouldn't mind a quick trip to the closet.

Gathering his clothes from the floor, he made his way out of the bathroom. Kuroo was lying in his bed, in nothing but his boxers, stomach down, scratching Midnight behind the ears. Tsukishima could hear her purring. When Kuroo looked over, his eyes scanned the length of Tsukishima's body, a smile taking over his face. He then turned back to Midnight.

“See, I told you he'd looked fantastic,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima snorted a laugh, depositing this clothes in the hamper before making his way over to the closet to search for the heels. He heard Kuroo shuffle off the bed. “Alright, girl, I love you, but I need some alone time with my incredibly beautiful boyfriend, so you'll have to chill in the living room for a while.”

The gushed compliments were cheesy. They still managed to make Tsukishima blush as he slipped his feet into the heels he was looking for. The only pair he had at home were bright blue, but a little pop of color wouldn't hurt when his entire outfit was black. He walked back into the room just in time to see Kuroo shut the bedroom door. Tsukishima leaned against the wall, folding his hands behind his back and propping a foot up against the wall.

“Can I assume you think it looks good?” Tsukishima asked playfully, watching as Kuroo drew closer.

“I have damn good taste, that's for sure,” Kuroo gloated. Tsukishima waited for Kuroo to step closer, hands reaching out, to extend his leg and place the bottom of his heel on Kuroo's stomach. Kuroo stopped, eyes flicking down to the stocking-covered leg blocking him.

“Sit,” Tsukishima demanded, pressing forward until Kuroo was pushed to sit on the edge of the bed.

“... this isn't going to be a repeat of the cheer-leading outfit, is it?” Kuroo asked, fearfully. Tsukishima smirked, remembering how long he'd toyed with his boyfriend to get back at him for wanting him to wear that ridiculous outfit. The lingerie, he didn't mind as much, though, and it was Christmas. 

“Nah. You can touch,” Tsukishima permitted, climbing into Kuroo's lap. He laughed at the obvious relief that spread across Kuroo's face, and then dipped close to Kuroo's ear. “But I can't say that night was bad.”

He nibbled at Kuroo's earlobe, feeling his boyfriend's arms wrap around his torso, palms hot against his bare back.

“It was torture. But the reward was nice,” Kuroo replied, raking his fingers down Tsukishima's back until they squeezed at his ass. Tsukishima let his earlobe go with a pop before kissing him. It was easy to part his lips and coax Kuroo's tongue inside, lapping at his mouth. Their lips and tongues were slow and languid, but Tsukishima knew the pace wouldn't last long, not with the way Kuroo's hands were kneading his ass and the backs of his thighs. 

“This is nice,” Tsukishima sighed into the kiss, nudging his cheek against Kuroo's.

“Yeah?” Kuroo asked, peppering kisses along his jawline. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kuroo's shoulders.

“Mhm. I'm not letting you leave this room for at least three days,” Tsukishima warned. Kuroo laughed against his chin.

“That's a specific number,” Kuroo muttered before attaching his lips to Tsukishima's neck and sucking. Tsukishima squirmed at the feeling.

“Might be longer. I'll let you know,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo's tongue caressed the abused skin.

“I can think of plenty of things to do to pass the time,” Kuroo said, fingers clutching at Tsukishima's hips and dragging him further into his lap. Tsukishima bit his lip, rolling his hips into Kuroo's, feeling the outline of Kuroo's cock beneath him. 

“You should tell me the kinds of things you were thinking about when imagining me in this lingerie,” Tsukishima goaded, hovering his lips close to Kuroo's, but not quite touching, small shocks of pleasure racing through his veins as he grew harder with the friction between them. 

“Can I show you?” Kuroo asked, taking Tsukishima's bottom lip between his own and sucking on it. 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima breathed. Kuroo took hold of his arms, moving him out of his lap and pressing him against the bed. Tsukishima parted his legs so Kuroo could shuffle between them, looking up expectantly as Kuroo's gaze dragged across his body. Kuroo leaned forward, placing his hands on Tsukishima's shoulders and roaming them down, past his ribs and his belly button and across his legs. He lifted one leg up, planting a kiss where the stocking began on his thigh. 

“You really are beautiful,” Kuroo commented, lips ghosting against the skin of his inner thigh. Tsukishima squirmed.

“I doubt you just sat and praised me in those fantasies of yours,” Tsukishima teased. 

“But I do. And I kiss you everywhere, too,” Kuroo said, releasing his leg to lean down against Tsukishima's torso, leaving kisses within the long v-neck of the lingerie. Tsukishima arched his back, welcoming the warm lips and tongue against his skin. He'd missed the way Kuroo made him feel, the way he could stir him up. Having the real thing was a thousand times better than staring at a computer screen. “There's... also something else I've been thinking about.”

Tsukishima's attention was caught by the tone. There was a loss of confidence, there; something different from the assertive teasing he'd been subjected to. He looked down expectantly, catching Kuroo's gaze. Kuroo smiled at him, crooked and impish, and it brought Akaashi's earlier words back to the front of his mind.

“... it _is_ going to be a toy, isn't it?” Tsukishima accused. Kuroo's eyebrows shot up, and Tsukishima knew immediately that he was wrong.

“It's not a-! Have you and Akaashi been discussing sex toys lately, or something, because this is a conversation I really need to be in on,” Kuroo chuckled. Tsukishima shrugged, the corners of his lips tugging upwards at Kuroo's amusement. Kuroo sighed, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe the turn in conversation, and laid an open mouth kiss against Tsukishima's belly button. It was such a small thing, but with his mouth hot and inches away from where his blood had been rushing to, Tsukishima had to bite back the pleased noise that threatened to leak between his lips. Tsukishima watched as Kuroo pushed himself up, caging Tsukishima's body between his arms and bringing them nose to nose. “Do you trust me?”

Tsukishima did, but it didn't stop his suspicion.

“Not if you have to ask me,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo grinned again.

“Say you trust me,” Kuroo cooed, dropping a kiss against his lips, and then his nose, and then both cheeks. Tsukishima turned his face in a half-hearted attempt to evade the kisses.

“You can't _force_ people to say they trust you,” Tsukishima huffed.

“M'not. I'm kissing it out of you,” Kuroo rebutted, doubling his efforts in covering the blond's face and neck with kisses. Tsukishima bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He pushed against the raven's chest, squirming and turning his head this way and that, but Kuroo was relentless. Finally, Tsukishima allowed himself to laugh and grabbed hold of Kuroo's cheeks with both hands, halting his movements by pulling at his cheeks.

“You're a dork,” Tsukishima declared. He pulled Kuroo's face down into a proper kiss immediately after, arching into his touch when he felt a hand skim down the side of his torso. Certain that Kuroo wouldn't pull away, Tsukishima slid his fingers down his boyfriend's chest, thrilled to feel the muscles jump beneath the touch. When he released Kuroo's lips, it was after letting his teeth scrape gently across his lower lip. “I trust you.”

Kuroo released a happy sigh, bumping their foreheads together for seconds of tender quietness before pulling back completely, sitting on his haunches.

“Turn over for me?” Kuroo requested. Shooting him one last curious look, Tsukishima did as he was told, flipping over on his stomach. He couldn't see Kuroo like this, so he waited with open ears. He held his breath when Kuroo's hands were on him again, running along his thighs, outside and then in, over the stockings and then over bare skin, fingers tracing the curve of his ass that was sticking out beneath the cheeky underwear. “How do you look so damn good in this stuff? Get up on your knees?”

Tsukishima smirked, being a little extra by rising to his knees in a slow crawl, stretching like a cat. He felt Kuroo's finger slip beneath the strap connecting his stockings to the garter belt and pull, resulting in the material snapping back against his skin with a soft pop.

“... you know, I didn't think this through,” Kuroo said.

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima snorted. He felt hands squeezing his ass.

“This lingerie is a one piece. I can't pull down the panties,” Kuroo admitted. Tsukishima stuffed his face in the pillow and laughed until Kuroo started to whine. Still smirking at his expense, Tsukishima took the time to slide the gift off, leaving him in nothing but the stockings and heels.

“That seemed like a short-lived gift,” Tsukishima teased.

“You'll wear it again later, maybe?” Kuroo replied playfully. Tsukishima swooped in to plant a kiss on Kuroo's lips before getting back on his knees. Kuroo was immediately behind him, his hands hot on Tsukishima's bare skin. Between the sultry kisses left down his spine and the wandering hands leaving searing trails in their wake, Tsukishima nearly forgot his suspicion of Kuroo, too caught up in the fire building between his legs and the impatience humming across his skin. So when his boyfriend spread his cheeks and slid a warm tongue over his taint, his body stilled. Kuroo pulled away swiftly. “... is that a no?”

Tsukishima blinked, and then cast a bewildered look over his shoulder.

“... more like why would you want to?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Oh, believe me, I want to,” Kuroo said, sure and with a hint of desire. It was the clear hunger in his voice that had Tsukishima burying his hot face into the pillow. It must have been a pause too long for Kuroo, because he spoke up again. “I want you in every way possible.”

As embarrassing as it was to think Kuroo had fantasies about doing this to Tsukishima, he couldn't deny the stirring in his body, knowing how much he was wanted. It certainly hadn't felt bad, and Tsukishima found himself curious.

“Go ahead,” Tsukishima said, voice muffled slightly by the pillow. He felt Kuroo squeeze at his thigh, and then that tongue was back. It was admittedly a little weird, but it was the way Kuroo moved his tongue, enthusiastic and sensual, undeterred in the least, that made it sexy. It was the way Kuroo worked him, opening him up and dipping his tongue inside, that wrenched a short moan of appreciation out of Tsukishima. His cock certainly liked the attention, growing heavier between his legs. That impatience was starting to come back again. “I'd like to remind you I still haven't come.”

Kuroo's chuckle was husky.

“Shame, isn't it?” Kuroo asked, not at all sorry. “This what you want?”

Kuroo's tongue breached him again, out and in, mimicking the act of fucking even though his tongue hardly even began to reach where Tsukishima really needed him. It was the familiar drag along his rim, though, that had Tsukishima squirming, wishing it could go deeper to where he needed it.

“No,” Tsukishima nearly growled.

“No?” Kuroo repeated. Tsukishima didn't have to see him to know he was wearing one of his shit-eating grins. “I think you're lying.”

Tsukishima trembled with relief when one of Kuroo's hands slid up between his legs and wrapped itself around his throbbing cock. 

“I think you should fuck me,” Tsukishima replied.

“Aw, admit you like my tongue in your ass, baby,” Kuroo cooed. Tsukishima felt the rush of heat over his face again, gasping when Kuroo's hand pumped his cock.

“I'll never forgive you if I come without you in me,” Tsukishima panted. He felt Kuroo's thumb press onto the rim of his hole and pull it open, biting his lip when Kuroo's wet tongue slid inside again, stroking what he could reach.

“I think you would,” Kuroo taunted. “We have three days, right? I'm definitely making you come more than once.”

Tsukishima swayed his hips into Kuroo's hand.

“Later. I want to sit on your cock,” Tsukishima said boldly. It'd been on his mind since he'd been on his knees for Kuroo at the doorway and he couldn't shake it. He heard Kuroo groan behind him.

“You have me wrapped around your finger, you know that?” Kuroo asked, sounding exasperated.

“I'd rather be wrapped around your cock,” Tsukishima said pointedly. Kuroo huffed a laugh.

“I get it, I get it!” Kuroo exclaimed, pulling away to snatch the lube from the dresser drawer. “But, seriously, how was the rimming?”

“It was... nice,” Tsukishima said. It was frustrating, more than anything, but he couldn't say it was bad.

“Nicer that your toy talk with Akaashi?” Kuroo inquired with a snicker, lubing his fingers. Tsukishima cast him a dry look.

“Shut up,” was all Tsukishima could think to say. He'd blame it on the heat in his body and the way his eyes kept flickering to those wet fingers. Kuroo seemed to notice, casting him a wicked look before settling behind him, wrapping one arm around his long torso and hooking the other between his cheeks. Tsukishima spread his legs a little wider, leaning his shoulder-blades back against Kuroo's chest, eyes fluttering shut as Kuroo laid open-mouthed kisses along the slope of his neck. The slight burn of Kuroo's fingers stretching him was welcome, needed, especially when they dipped in deep and brushed that spot that made his entire body tremble. It was what he'd been searching for all night, and his hips rocked back against Kuroo's fingers in search of more of it. Kuroo's lips brushed against his ear and he leaned into the touch.

“Sit back for me?” Kuroo asked sweetly. Tsukishima could feel the head of his cock brushing his cheeks and did as he was told, lips parting as he sank himself onto Kuroo's cock. He shivered at the heated curse in his ear. “You feel incredible.”

Tsukishima reached his arms over his head to wrap his hands around the back of Kuroo's neck. He turned his head more, seeking out a kiss, and was granted it with a gentle hum. 

“Fuck me good,” Tsukishima sighed against Kuroo's lips. He heard Kuroo swallow, felt his big hands grasp Tsukishima's hips. The first thrust alone made Tsukishima's toes curl, and he moaned his appreciation when those thrusts kept coming. It was like scratching an itch or putting ice on a burn, perfect in the way it gave Tsukishima exactly what he'd been wanting, yet still driving him crazy because he wanted more and more.

Kuroo's hips smacked against his ass, jolting Tsukishima's body with every cant, and the blond felt his high heels slipping off onto the bed but didn't much care. All he wanted was for Kuroo's cock to keep stirring his insides, hitting that spot that made him see white specks, hear Kuroo's heavy breathing close to his ear.

“Good enough for you?” Kuroo panted, voice like honey in the pleasure racking Tsukishima's body. Tsukishima had to take a moment to collect himself before responding, peeking his tongue out to lick a bead of sweat from his upper lip.

“You can do better,” Tsukishima countered. In the next moment, he was pushed to his elbows on the mattress, feeling the grip on his hips grow stronger. Kuroo snapped his hips at a brutal pace, knocking Tsukishima's breath from his body and sending what felt like jolts of electricity through his veins. It was intense and overwhelming, hearing the loud smack of their bodies joining as well as feeling Kuroo abuse that delicious spot inside of him hard and fast. Tsukishima writhed, clutching at the sheets as he came untouched, whimpering desperately at being fucked through his orgasm. His body feeling like jello, he sank lower onto the mattress, body still jolting with Kuroo's thrusts until the raven groaned and shook and Tsukishima felt warm come fill his insides. Breathing heavily, Kuroo collapsed on top of the blond, still inside him, hugging his torso weakly and peppering kisses along his shoulders.

Tsukishima didn't mind the weight of Kuroo on top of him, or even how warm and muggy the room felt. His body was humming from his fresh orgasm and his hips were starting to hurt just a bit. He wondered if he'd be bruised.

Kuroo stirred above him, and Tsukishima gave a wobbly gasp when Kuroo rolled his hips, his cock still dragging against Tsukishima's insides. 

“There's no way you're still hard,” Tsukishima accused. Kuroo chuckled.

“It'd be fucking awesome if I could continue fucking you right now,” Kuroo answered, carefully pulling out.

“I'd probably die,” Tsukishima said.

“But what a way to go,” Kuroo replied with a dopey grin.

“It was really good,” Tsukishima admitted, tracing his fingertips along Kuroo's jaw and neck. Kuroo nuzzled into his hand.

“Three more days of it,” Kuroo said with wiggling eyebrows. Tsukishima snorted a laugh and leaned in close.

“Like I said, it might be more,” Tsukishima murmured, sealing their lips in a kiss.


End file.
